Come and rest your bones with me
by flipmeforward
Summary: Morning cuddles. Follow-up to "'Good morning' is an oxymoron'. Fourth in the 'til Kingdom Come universe.


Sebastian wakes up feeling disoriented. He stares up at the ceiling, trying to get a grip on things like time, location and basic physiology. It takes him a good five minutes to realize that he's feeling disoriented because he woke up on his own accord. Not by an alarm, not by Kurt— Kurt. Kurt is not beside him, and if Sebastian strains his ears enough he can hear a faint clinking noise coming from the kitchen. Well, apparently it's a day for miracles, so why not surprise Kurt and also get out of bed on his own accord.

He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and squints around in the dim light, trying to locate his underwear. He only finds Kurt's, and it'll be a cold day in hell before Sebastian wears briefs, so. He decides to just forego clothes altogether. The silver band on his finger gleam and Sebastian smiles. They're getting married, he's allowed to have breakfast naked.

He stands up and walks out into the kitchen, only to find his underwear. On Kurt. The boxer-briefs don't fit him, they're too loose in the waist and are hanging low on Kurt's hips, but fuck it if he isn't dead hot. Sebastian crosses the floor quickly and hugs Kurt from behind, pressing his chest to Kurt's back.

"Hi," he says, pressing a kiss to Kurt's neck, making him gasp.

"Hi," Kurt replies. He stills his hands where he's cutting up pineapple slices, but he doesn't put down the knife.

"Why are you up?" Sebastian asks, unable to keep the slight whine out of his voice. He knows Kurt is smiling even though he can't see it.

"I woke up early," Kurt says, craning his neck to give Sebastian better access.

Sebastian hums against his skin. "Why are you even awake?" he asks, moving his mouth down to nibble on Kurt's bare shoulder. "I fucked you pretty good last night, you should still be asleep." He darts a hand down to run a finger along Kurt's crack through the underwear. Kurt's grip around the knife handle tightens reflexively.

"You - _ah_ - you did," Kurt replies, pushing back into Sebastian's hand. "That's why I'm making breakfast in bed." Sebastian looks up to take in the rest of the counter. There are bowls with vanilla yoghurt, the coffee maker's brewing, the bag with organic granola is sitting next to a plate of chopped… Sebastian grabs a bit to taste. Chopped pears.

"Mm. Are we celebrating anything?" he asks, mock-innocent, moving his hands again to clasp them on Kurt's stomach.

"Yeah, there was this guy who proposed to me last night, and I said yes. I thought that's worth celebrating."

"Sounds like a lucky guy," Sebastian murmurs, hugging Kurt tighter and kissing his neck.

"He is," Kurt says and puts down the knife. He turns around in Sebastian's embrace and puts his arms around Sebastian's neck. "I am, too," he whispers and leans up to kiss him. Sebastian moans and grabs his ass, pulling them close together.

"Why are _you_ up?" Kurt asks when they break apart. "It's like, eight thirty or something."

"Ugh, I know," Sebastian groans and lets his head fall onto Kurt's shoulder. "I don't know. I just woke up."

Kurt laughs and pats him on the head. "Poor you." The coffee maker clicks. "The coffee's ready. You want some?"

"Mhm. I still want breakfast in bed, though," Sebastian says and reaches for another piece of pear behind Kurt.

"You do, huh? And what will I get in return?" Kurt asks coyly, tangling his fingers in the hair on Sebastian's neck.

"Oh, I don't know," Sebastian smirks and rubs his half-hard cock against Kurt's through the black cotton. "But I'm sure we could, uhm, _come up_ with something." He captures Kurt's mouth again and swallows his laugh at the bad line, smiling into the kiss.

"I was thinking… more hot newly-engaged sex," he continues, rubbing his hands along Kurt's back. Kurt sighs happily and rubs his cheek against Sebastian's.

"Engaged," he purrs. He kisses Sebastian's cheek and turns back to the cutting board. "I'm almost finished, you can go back to bed."

Sebastian kisses his neck again and steals a bit of pineapple. "Nah. You're here," he says.

"Watch it, Smythe," Kurt warns. "You're turning soft."

Sebastian snorts and presses his cock against Kurt's ass. "No, babe, I'm not."

"Jeez, and I'm supposed to marry you?" Kurt asks, sighing in mock-exasperation. A pleasant shiver runs down Sebastian's back.

"Yeah. You are."


End file.
